


Baby Boy

by cthink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Calum, Calum centric, Crying, First Time, Grinding, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, OT4, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Luke, Top Michael, Virgin Calum, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthink/pseuds/cthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael, Luke and Ashton wanted was to make Calum's first time perfect. </p><p>Prompt: Hey, so I've been thinking about a fic where Calum's the bottom, he's a virgin and Michael, Ashton and Luke all want to fuck him, maybe a little bit of tears with whoever you decide to have take his virginity. They all give him soft words and praises for being their good boy. I don't care who fucks him first but they all end up doing it. Afterwards Calum's sore and grumpy so they cuddle and do cute stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Davis680](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/gifts).



> This is based off a prompt by Emma_Davis68o, it's my first smut fic so it's not great oops, hope you like it though!

It was Friday evening, and Calum was upstairs lying on his bed in his room while the other three watched a movie downstairs. He was scrolling through Twitter, when suddenly he came across a porn page. He knew he should probably just ignore it, but he couldn't help himself. He loved looking at them, and wondering what it must be like to actually do it. Because Calum was a virgin. 

Of course, he'd done it himself many times before, but only the basic stuff. He wanted to know what it felt like to have someone inside of him. Just thinking about it he felt himself hardening up, and flipped himself over on the bed so he was facedown. As his crotch brushed the sheets, he involuntarily spread his legs and began to move himself up and down. 

The friction his jeans created was bliss. He sped up his pace, rutting down against the sheets. At this rate he knew he'd probably make a mess of his pants, but he didn't care. His hands balled up in the sheets and his whimpers turned into moans as his thrusts sped up.  
Then he was cumming, moaning out loud as he felt himself release, when suddenly he was interrupted by a small cough. 

He jumped and halted, eyes flying up to meet Michael's, where he was standing in the doorway. His eyes widened in horror, and he buried his face into the pillow to hide his blush.  
"Go away, Michael." He groaned. When he looked back up after receiving no response, Michael was still standing there, staring at him hungrily. Calum gulped a little. 

"You looked so pretty." Michael finally muttered, moving to sit on the bed next to Calum. Calum drew his legs up close to his chest, his heart thudding. He'd always had a small thing for his friends, but never admitted it. It was wrong, right? But now here Michael was, stroking his leg, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. And it was hot. 

"I heard you moaning, Cal. Heard you being naughty."  
Calum blushed even harder, and ducked his head.  
"Luke, Ashton!" Michael yelled out, and Calum stared at him in horror. Why would he tell them too? They were there in an instant, standing in the doorway looking puzzled. 

"What is it?" Ashton asked. "The movie hasn't even ended yet."  
"I caught Calum humping his bed like a naughty little boy." Michael smirked. Calum watched as Ashton's face changed from one of impatience to interest, eyeing him. 

"Do you wanna know what the real thing feels like?" Luke asked Calum, clearly amused.  
Calum could feel himself hardening up again. "Yes." He whimpered, barely audible. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember to have one of them inside of him, and the humiliation was also turning him on slightly. 

"Go get the stuff, Luke." Michael said firmly, and Luke near enough ran off with a nod. Michael turned to Calum then, and leaned in for a kiss. "It's your first time so I'll go slow, okay baby?" He murmured, biting the lobe of Calum's ear. Calum let out a low moan, and leant into it with a small nod of his head. 

"I'm having a go after." Ashton stated firmly, but then added much more softly "is that okay?"  
Calum bit his lip and nodded again. He was eager to see what each of them felt like. His excitement overwhelmed his nervousness, and he knew they'd take care of him anyway. 

Luke was back within the minute, with a bottle of lube in hand. He tossed it to Michael, tilting his head back slightly. Michael set it down next to him, and leaned in for another kiss, this time so that Calum was lying on his back on the bed, and Michael was on top of him. Gently tugging at the hem of Calum's shirt, Michael looked up at Calum with sparkling green eyes, a look of seriousness on his face. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"I'm sure."  
Michael pulled Calum's top over his head, and pulled his jeans off too, quickly followed by his own. Calum warily eyed the size of Michael's dick through his boxers, but he knew it probably looked worse than it would feel. Right? 

Calum yanked down his boxers, and let his erection spring free against his stomach. He watched as Michael grabbed the lube again and snapped open the bottle, coating his fingers in the light pink substance. Calum's legs spread to give Michael entrance, and Michael almost moaned at the sight. 

"So pretty, baby." He breathed, tracing his fingers around Calum's hole and watching it clench needily around nothing. Calum moaned, already desperate for more. "This might sting a bit," Michael warned him, before slipping his whole index finger in. Calum moaned at the stretch as Michael swirled it around a bit, giving him time to adjust. It did sting, but the pain soon faded to an uncomfortable sort of pleasure. 

"Tell me if it gets to be too much." Michael added another one. Calum groaned this time, and his hand shot down to hold Michael still.  
"Just give me a second." Calum gasped. Michael nodded, and attached his lip to Calum's thigh to distract him. Calum squeezed his eyes shut. He could do this. He shot Michael a look to indicate that he could carry on. 

Michael gently spread his fingers apart, scissoring them and gasping at how good Calum's ass felt.  
"You're so tight." He breathed, which had Calum's cheeks flushing a bright pink again. He slowly removed them, leaving Calum whimpering and desperate for more. 

Calum moaned to get Michael to hurry up as he watched him spread more of the lube all over his dick, and Michael chuckled. "Is someone desperate?" He teased. He moved back so he was facing Calum again, as Calum lay on his back with his legs spread, cock red and angry against his stomach, desperate for release. 

Michael gently took Calum's legs and placed them on his shoulders, lining himself up with Calum's hole. Calum shot a quick look towards the doorway where Ashton and Luke were staring at him, palming themselves, and quickly looked away again. The way they were looking at him got him even harder, if that was actually possible. 

"Say if you need to stop, Calum. I'm only going to go slow." Michael leaned in for another kiss, slowly pushing himself in as he did so. 

Calum cried out at the burn, and Michael stilled immediately, giving him time to adjust again and peppering his face with kisses as he did so. "You're doing so good." Michael told him. Calum had never felt anything like it. He was so full, but it was so painful. Tears were threatening to leak from his eyes, but he blinked them away before Michael could see. He didn't want to disappoint any of them. After about a minute, Calum was nodding at Michael to go again. 

"Please, Mikey. I'm ready." He whimpered out. Michael looked suspicious, but soon he was slowly pulling back out again, and then suddenly and quickly back in. Calum cried out again, but grabbed Michael's hips, urging him to keep going. He just wanted to get the pain out of the way. 

So Michael kept going, with Calum letting out a small cry with each time their hips met, his hands fisting in the sheets and his toes curling. There was some pleasure, but it still hurt a lot, and the tears weren't going away. As if Michael could read his mind, he reached down and began slowly stroking Calum's cock. Calum let out a moan, and began involuntarily pushing his hips forward to meet Michael's. "You feel so good, baby." Michael moaned out. "So good for me."

Michael's strokes sped up with each thrust, pushing Calum closer and closer to the edge. It still burned, but the added stimulation felt good. Michael was so lost in the pleasure the tightness of Calum's ass was giving him that he didn't even notice the tears rolling down Calum's cheeks. Calum couldn't hold them back any longer. Michael was going fast now, and Calum could feel the tightening in his stomach that meant he was close. 

After a few more thrusts, Calum cried out and released, ribbons of cum shooting all over his trembling stomach. His walls clenched, sending Michael over the edge too. Calum had expected Michael to pull out, but no. Michael stilled inside of him, filling Calum up. Calum let out a moan, a few more tears escaping his eyes as Michael pulled out, leaving him feeling desperately empty. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Michael sounded worried. He leaned in to brush Calum's tears away, planting a kiss on his lips. After a few shaky breaths, Calum looked up at him. "I'm okay, Mikey. It just stung a bit."  
"It always does the first time. It gets better, I promise."  
"It was perfect, Michael." Calum smiled at him, fluttering his eyelashes slightly. Michael planted another kiss on Calum's cheek before getting up off the bed and grabbing his clothes. 

Luke was quick to replace him, and in an instant was hovering over Calum, his clothes already discarded and rock hard.  
"You're so beautiful," Luke muttered, caressing Calum's cheek. "Hands and knees, Cal."  
Calum eagerly obliged, getting hard again after only just having released. He was still a little sore, but also very empty. His hole felt cold, wet and exposed. Calum stuck his ass up in the air, teasing Luke a little. With a groan, Luke squeezed it, massaging the soft skin. Calum pushed back into Luke's grasp, whimpering for more, now fully erect again. 

Without warning, the blonde boy snapped his hips forward, jolting Calum. He was in with one push. Calum whimpered a little at the shock, but the worst of the pain was already over. Luke gave him about a second to adjust to his size before he was quickly thrusting out and back in again, moaning low and loud, and leaving Calum speechless. 

After a few more thrusts, Luke actually found Calum's prostate, and Calum let out a cry of pleasure, burying his face into the pillow so his ass was the only thing still in the air. Luke had hold of his hips, pulling him back each time so he could reach Calum's prostate. It was better than anything Calum had ever felt.  
"Good boy, Calum." Luke moaned out. "Doing so good, baby." Luke stroked Calum's back, helping him through it. 

Reaching down, Calum grabbed his cock and yanked on it, already chasing his second orgasm. He found, however, that Luke's particularly forceful thrusts meant he couldn't keep his balance and kept losing his grip, so instead he grabbed a pillow and pushed it down between his legs, squeezing it in between his thighs and fucking down into it. 

As Luke sped up, Calum continued to rut down into the pillow even faster, his hips grinding down to meet the soft fabric and back up to meet Luke. The stimulation on both ends felt breathtaking. His hands gripped the headboard, helping to drag himself back and forth along the pillow. 

Luke changed his position slightly so now he was nearly on top of Calum, pushing his hips down into the pillow, almost. He could feel himself getting close again. With a particularly hard thrust from behind and more stimulation from his prostate, Calum was cumming hard into the pillow, his legs spasming and shaking, his dick twitching as Luke continued to fuck him. 

With a loud moan from behind, Calum could feel Luke filling him up too, hot and heavy inside him. As Luke continued to ride out his orgasm inside of Calum, Calum began to feel the sting of oversensitivity and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Luke collapsed on top of him, still inside Calum, but Calum was too breathless to say anything. Instead, he just lay there panting, feeling Luke slowly going soft inside of him.

"Cmon, Luke." Ashton grunted to the side of them impatiently. "You're crushing him."  
With a long sigh, Luke slowly pulled out, leaving Calum once again, feeling empty. The tiredness was also getting to him a bit now. He wasn't really used to orgasming so many times in a row, and his abused little hole was beyond raw and sore. He didn't know how much more he could take. 

Calum felt the bed dip beside him, and turned his face to look at Ashton, who was smiling at him fondly, running his hand through Calum's sweaty hair. "Just a little longer, baby boy." Ashton comforts him, slowly grabbing Calum and pulling him up, so he was sat on Ashton's thighs, right in front of Ashton's long, hard member.  
"Ride me, Calum." He whispers, and the lust in his voice makes Calum desperate to please him. Bracing himself by leaning on Ashton's hips, Calum lifted himself up so he was hovering about Ashton, and lined himself up.

With a moan, he lowered himself down onto Ashton's cock. It was long and thick, and definitely didn't do much to help the soreness Calum was feeling. "You really are so tight, baby." Ashton gasped. The eldest's gaze on Calum's face never faltered, encouraging him to keep going. 

With what little energy he had left, he lifted himself up and sunk back down again, causing Ashton to moan. After a couple more painfully slow bounces, Ashton realised the true extent of Calum's exhaustion and reached up to stroke his flushed cheeks. "Don't worry baby, you've done so well. I've got this now." 

Ashton began fucking his hips up into Calum, bouncing the younger boy up and down. Calum let out a moan as he felt Ashton reach his prostate, and he started getting hard again. He didn't know if he could cum again, but the feeling was driving him crazy. It gave him the energy to start bouncing again, much faster this time. Ashton moaned at how pretty Calum looked, resting his hands on the Calum's tanned hips. 

A few more rolls of his hips and Calum was cumming dry all over Ashton's chest, for the fourth time that evening. His balls were numb, and his hole was sore. But he'd done it. Ashton filled him up right to the brim when he came, and it came dripping down between his legs. Too exhausted to move, he let Ashton lift him off and place him gently down on the bed, eyes already beginning to close. Every limb ached and he was spent, but before he could nod off Michael was picking him up bridal style, and gently kissing Calum's cheek. Calum whimpered slightly as he was jostled, his hole still raw. 

"Where are we going?" Calum huffed grumpily. All he wanted was sleep. Michael laughed at him.  
"We gotta get you cleaned up, baby boy."  
Soon they were in the bathroom, and Calum was placed down on the counter where he rested his head against the wall, beginning to drift off again. Luke gently raised Calum's legs while Ashton wet a cloth and brought it between them, mopping him up. Calum flinched away, still oversensitive, but Michael was there, stroking his arm comfortingly. A few tears were shed, but the others quickly kissed them away. Luke reached for the towel and dried Calum, slowly and softly, careful not to hurt him. Michael spread a vanilla scented cream on him, making Calum whimper again. It was cold, and stung his sore hole slightly, but soon the burn faded and left Calum feeling much better than before. 

After he was finally cleaned up, he was picked up again and carried back to the bedroom, where he was gently laid down on the bed and tucked under the duvet. He curled up under the sheets, chasing the warmth. Soon, he felt an arm drape over him as Ashton climbed in next to him, and Michael and Luke the other side, with Calum sandwiched in the middle. The body heat they were providing was blissful. He pressed himself further into Michael's side, savouring the feeling of having so many arms around him. Only those three could take his pain away. 

"You did so good today, Cal." Luke whispered.  
"We're so proud of you," Michael agreed, carding his hand through Calum's curly locks.  
"Thank you." Calum murmured, uncurling himself to look up at the others, who were all staring fondly back. "It was perfect. I love you." He whispered shyly.  
"We love you too, baby." Ashton smiled. 

Calum snuggled further into the cocoon of warmth, surrounded by Michael, Luke and Ashton. Never in all his life had Calum felt more loved.


End file.
